


Secretly In Love

by Keeran



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeran/pseuds/Keeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with the fastest player of Raimon, you didn't wanted the others to know. Because boys are boys and you know that they always take an opportunity to tease a girl or a couple. So here you are, hiding from everyone, until someone almost discovers your secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly In Love

To be honest, you didn’t wanted the team to know that you and Kazemaru were together. You knew deep down that they would tease you and probably judge you. Yes, you loved those guys, they were sweet and funny. But they were boys, and boys love to make fun of girls. And in your case, you were the only girl playing on the team. So even if they didn’t know about the two of you, they were already teasing you.

  
You were in a relationship, but not in front of the others. You were acting like you were just friends, like everyone else. It was easy at first, but things were getting hard to manage.

  
When one of you would exit the room, the other would follow, and you ended up in a bathroom, kissing. Sometimes, you would secretly go into the other’s room and stayed for the night. Cuddling silently together, you would go back into your initial room before the dawn. But today, your cover was almost broke.

 

 

**_5:48 PM, the practice just finished_ **

 

“I’m going to the shower then!” you said, waving at Fubuki, Sakuma and Ryuuji, before heading to Raimon’s girls restroom. For once, you didn’t expected Kazemaru to follow you. The two of you were really exhausted and this was too obvious of a situation.

You were alone in the cloakroom, so you decided to not take a cabin to change from your almost all soaked clothes. Big mistake. As you took off your shirt, you felt two strong arms tightening around your middle section.

“Going away without telling me? You’re mean!” he murmured in your ears.

His voice made you melt for second, but you then realised you were exposed and that anyone could see you. So you got away from his grip, trying as well as you could to put back on your shirt. Unfortunately, your boyfriend’s strong hands caught the shirt before you could slide it down.

“Why are you putting a dirty shirt back on?” he asked, confused

“Because everyone can see my bra, and also, if they find us like that, alone in this room, we are screwed!” I almost shouted at him. He just sighed.

“[F/n]-chan, be a little adventurous, would you? And no one can see us, I closed and locked the door.” he replied calmly, with a grin on his face.

“Are you serious? It's much WORSE! Everyone's gonna look for us now! And since there’s no escape door, we'll have to leave together and they'll see us! And everyone will know we are a couple and they’ll tease us and-”. You were suddenly cut in your impulse by Kazemaru’s warm lips. After a few seconds, you left your shocked state and joined him into the kiss.

And that’s how it begun. As he asked you to open your mouth a little with a swift movement of his tongue, you run your hands in his aquamarine hair. You untied his ponytail, making it more easy to play in his mane. On his side, Kazemaru took off your half set shirt and threw it away with all his strength. Gravity took on you and his back ended up hitting a locker behind in a loud noise, but you didn’t care.

You tried to take off his shirt too, but he finally did it himself, noticing your difficulties to get it out of the way. After all this time, you never realised he had some abs, and you didn’t hate it.

Things were growing hot. He put down your shorts easily and played with the elastic of your panties, teasing you in a somewhat good way. Without breaking the kiss, he picked you up and got into a cabin, locking the door behind. The thought of being almost naked in the middle of the room probably had got through his mind.

Once you were locked up inside, he got his shorts down, along with his boxer, and finally took off your panties. It wasn’t your first time with him, but it certainly was your first time in a public place.

He broke the kiss, the two of you were exhausted, but smiling. He gently pressed his forehead on yours, taking his breath.

“I didn’t even asked you if you wanted to. I’m sorry.”

“Cut it off with the gentle manners. You would have known if I didn’t wanted, and see where we are now, silly.” you answered, still panting.

Kazemaru then went back to what he was doing and demand, with a slight nod, your approval. And he got it.

His still surprisingly big member entered quietly into you. With soft moans from both of you, he smirked and began to move. It was slow at first, but you growled at the rythm he was giving you.

“Why are you so slow, you’re not in the mood?” you asked, short on your breath.

“Oh so that’s speed you want? Then, you’re gonna get speed!” he responded.

And before you could say anything more, he gave an hard thrust with his hips, gaining a more intense moan from you. He then continued, going faster and faster, glad there was a wall behind to help supporting you.

The two of you were growing soon on the edge but something stopped you, not even moving a strand of hair anymore. The sound of a door opening took your air out of your lungs, scared to get caught in the act. Luckily, the door was far enough and from there, the person couldn’t see the cabins. Still, you didn’t move even when a familiar voice came to your ears.

“[F/n]-chan? [F/n]-chan are you in here?” said the speaker.

“Endou?” You thought. “How come Endou entered the girls’ restroom?!”

Kazemaru, who was later looking at you tenderly, had the same reflection on his mind. And being the dreadfully teasing boy he was, his tender face didn’t last long.

With his usual smirk, this idiot started to move a little. Since he hasn’t got out for all this time, his movement made you moan smoothly. And you realized at this moment that Endou sure has heard you.

“Huh, [F/n]-chan?..” he asked with confusion in his voice

With a death stare to your still smirking boyfriend, you decided to answer. You wanted to avoid the risk of Endou coming near the cabins.

“Y-Yes, I’m here Endou-kun! What do you w-want?” you tried to respond normally, even with Kazemaru who had moved once again.

“I was wondering if you had seen Kazemaru? He left the field toward the restrooms not long ago but I can’t see him anywhere.”

“Well, I h-haven’t seen him, sorry Endou-u. Damnit Ichirouta!” You tried to murmur the last part and it worked, because Endou just heard mumbling.

“Did you.. Say something?”

“Nope! You can go now, I would like to change plea-ase. Thanks.” You almost spit at him, tired of Kazemaru’s bullshit.

“Huh.. okay then, thanks again [F/n]-chan!” And you heard the door slam.

Once there was no sign of Endou’s presence, you hit your boyfriend on the shoulder, hard.

“YOU’RE SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT OMG!” You shouted. “WE COULD HAVE GET CAUGHT!!”

“Ow!” he exclaimed leaving his smirk for 0.5 second before taking it back. “But did we? Nope. So now, let’s finish this.”

As he said, he began to thrust even harder and faster than before, making you escape a few “omg” from the power of it. Connecting your lips, you tighten your legs around him, closing the gap between you.

“Fuck, [F/n]!”

You came together to the sound of your moans and panting, and he finally put you down, hugging you strongly.

“I’ve never been so eager for this to end…” You admitted, hugging him back.

“I know you loved it while you were speaking to Endou.”

“Totally not! I didn’t wanted him to see me… us like this! You’re his best friend, dammit!” You replied, snuggling in his chest.

“That’s the point. He’s my best friend. It wouldn’t have been the same if it was Kogure or someone else catching us!”

“I guess maybe you’re right on this point.” You sighed. “BUT DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!” You added.

“I can’t promise~” he stated, giving you a soft kiss on the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed my first ever smut fic!~ (To be honest, I'm really awkward about this.. '>>)
> 
> You can read the fluff version here~  
> \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/6626989


End file.
